A Shared Nightmare
by LeoDancerB
Summary: After an evening of drinking with the boys, Naruto is very drunk and has passed out. As always his best friend, Sasuke, is there to lend a hand and has taken Naruto back to his place. A small surprise- Itachi is also at home. What does this mean for the passed out blonde? For Sasuke? YAOI! Please comment and review.


On a night when the boys had some free time Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba were out having a few drinks. Neji was drunk and leaned on Shikamaru for support.

"Hehe he's gonna have a major hangover tomorrow." Kiba laughed then he looked over to Naruto "Just like you man."

Naruto just laughed "Huh! Yeah right!" Then he put let his head fall on the counter. Sasuke laughed at his friend "Yeah thats power right there, dobe."

Naruto growled, "Dont call me that." Sasuke arched a brow "And you're going to do what?" He took a swig of sake and answered his own question " Nothing. "

Naruto stood up quickly and shouted "You know what-!" then he passed out on the ground. Shikamaru sighed heavily " Just great. " Then he looked to Sasuke "You deal with him."

Sasuke just groaned "Why am I always the one that has to deal with him?"

"Because you two are best friends if Im not mistaken." Shikamaru replied. Kiba nodded in agreement with his friend.

"Aren't you his friend too?" Sasuke asked the cloud watcher.

"Yeah unfortunately." He answered with a smile. Then he pointed toward Neji "Besides Ive got Neji to deal with."

"I'll help you with Neji." Kiba said as he got up. "Im leaving anyway." Shika got up with Neji drapped over his shoulder and went to Kiba's car. "Good luck."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke poured himself another drink as the trio left. He looked to his right at the blonde whom was asleep on the ground.

Sasuke saw Kiba's car speed off and he sighed. He stayed at the bar for a little while longer then took out his cell phone and called a cab. The cab arrived after a little while. Sasuke then cloned himself and let the clone gather Naruto into the cab. Sasuke didnt have the energy or cash to direct the driver to Naruto's house so he just went home.

The drive didnt take long but Naruto's snoring was slightly irritating. As soon as Sasuke entered his house, the clone followed behind to toss Naruto onto the couch and poof away in a cloud of smoke. He looked around and assumed he and the blonde were alone. It would have worked to his advantage since Sasuke didnt have to deal with his brother and Naruto at the same time.  
He went into the kitchen to get some water and two aspirins: one for himself and the other for Naruto. When he came back into the living room, Itachi was coming down the stairs and asked "Having company little bother?" Sasuke sighed and took the medicine. After a minute he answered," No not really. I didnt have the money to take him home."

Itachi just looked from the blonde to his brother with a skeptical expression. "Sure you didnt."

Sasuke plopped down into a nearby chair and let out a fustrated breath. Itachi walked behind Sasuke, grabbed the smaller Uchiha by his hair, and pulled his head back. Sasuke, very irritated, grabbed Itachi's hair and yanked him down. The motion caused the chair to scrap the floor loudly. Sasuke then asked "Itachi, you got problem?" They were close enough for Itachi to smell Sasuke's breath and the elder replied, "Just checking to see how drunk you are." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "By grabbing my hair?" He wasnt too fond of Itachi pulling his hair, it was..unnerving. Itachi chuckled "Yeah sorry Goldie Locks."

Sasuke glared death to his brother at the name he had addressed him. Before Sasuke could get a word out Naruto had woken up. "Umm what the-? Whats going on?" He sounded heavy with sleep "What are you doing..?" His voice was slightly slurred.  
Itachi and Sasuke simutaniouly let eachother go. Sasuke had gotten a slight head rush so he closed his eyes for a second.  
"Look," Sasuke started "I didnt have any cash to take you home so, you're just gonna have to crash here for the night."

Naruto rubbed his head " I had cash."

" I wasnt gonna search you for it." Sasuke retorted then he pointed to the medicine and water. Naruto grumbled something incoherent and took the medicine. Sasuke stood and motioned for the blonde to follow him upstairs. "Come on."

Naruto didnt make it a habit of coming over to Sasuke's but when he did, he always got lost. Most of the time Sasuke would just let Naruto roam until the blonde called for him. Naruto only knew where the living room, the bathroom, and Sasuke's room were. Thankfully Sasuke was being nice tonight.

Sasuke entered his room and went to his dresser "Look you have to take a bath." He tossed Naruto some clothes that might have fit him. Naruto grumbled to himself.

Sasuke just shook his head, " Just take a bath you'll feel better and you wont smell like a bar."

"You need a bath too." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him pointedly "Im going to take one." He took a deep breath and walked out the door. Naruto stood there for a second before Sasuke called "Coming or what?"

The bathroom was fairly big. It had a nice sized tub and a shower in the corner. The sink was nice with a marble top which went well with the Japanese-style flooring. Not suprising it was dark color palated but held mostly brown, green, and blue.  
After drawing the water, steam filled the room and Sasuke was starting to relax. He submerged himself in the warm water and was under there for a good few moments. When he came up we was met with a pair of large blue eyes. He forgot that Naruto was in the bath with him. He wanted some private time to himself in the tub but didnt want his friend to drown. It almost happened one time when Naruto was visiting. He stayed in the water too long, fell asleep, and slid wholly into the water. Every now and again Sasuke would tease him about it.

Then two left the bath after a good fifteen minutes. Naruto went straight to the living room after gettin dressed in Sasuke's room. The raven-haired boy took his time getting dressed. He noticed Itachi standing in his door way while he was drying his hair "Can I help you?"

Itachi just stood in the doorway and grinned "Enjoy your bath?"

Sasuke threw Itachi a cold stare, "Keep your perverted fantasies away from me."

Itachi looked at his younger brother with pure innocence "Whatever do you mean, little brother?"

Sasuke was annoyed, "You know exactly what I mean."

Itachi chuckled. Sasuke growled to his brother "Get out of my room." Itachi smiled and left the room without another word. Sasuke wanted to strangle Itachi but he needed him to help pay the rent. Sasuke ran his hand through his almost dry hair in fustration. He wanted to just close the door, lock it and go to sleep but remembering a small, well not so small, incident involoing Naruto and Itachi, he couldnt leave the two downstairs alone.

[ Downstairs ]  
Naruto was feeling a little hungry so he stalked to the Uchihas' kitchen knowing that there was a slim to none chance he'd find some ramen in the house. He ran through the fridge for a drink and then began the aganizing task of looking for ramen. There was ramen in the second cabinet he looked in suprisingly. He smiled triumpantly and went to work preparing his favorite food.  
Naruto was happily spacing out when he felt a presence behind him. He turned to expect Sasuke but instead saw Itachi.

"Uzumaki." Itachi always had a face of disinterest and if your lucky one of scheming evil. { too harsh? } Around Naruto he had a different feel about him. It creeped Naruto out to no end.

" What do you want?" Naruto involuntarily took a step back.  
Itachi went to fridge got a bottle of water and sat at the table that was situated in the middle of the kitchen. "Just in here for some water."

"Do you have to get it while Im here?" Naruto sounded very annoyed.

Itachi just stated " Well I do live here. "

Naruto grunted and murmured to himself " Dont remind me.." Naurto remembered why he didnt come over to visit Sasuke often. Itachi was almost always here, like he had nothing better to do than bother Naruto when he wanted to come over. Sasuke told Naurto that he was just being paranoid, Itachi was just a weirdo.

Itachi let a grin slowly form on his face before he got up and left the kitchen. Naruto didnt turn around to see that Itachi had left but he breathed a sigh of relief and started in on his ramen. After he devoured his food he went back into the living room. There was a reason Itachi made Naruto feel uneasy. One day when Naruto didnt know Sasuke was gone, he went to the Uchiha compound. Itachi was home but Naruto didnt pay much attention to the eldest Uchiha. Itachi told Naruto that Sasuke would be back later but he didnt know when. Naruto waited around for a good hour before he decided he head to Shikamaru's since Sasuke hadnt shown up. Itachi had other plans for the blonde. When Naruto tried to leave, Itachi had him cornered and wouldnt let him go. Naruto had made it clear he didnt want anything to do with Itachi. There was quite a struggle but by the end of that night Itachi had Naruto begging for more. From then on Naurto made it a point to stay away from Itachi unless someone else was with them. He tried not to think about what happened but if he was within range of Itachi he got a chill or tingle whichever you perfer.

There was nothing on t.v. but Naruto flipped through the channels before he decided to just cut the t.v. off completely. He reached over to cut the lamp on that was on the near by nightstand. When he looked over he saw Itachi just standing in the middle of the room. Naruto was slightly spooked "Wh-What the-!? Dont you make noise when you enter a room!?"

"Heh now what kind of question is that?" Itachi held up four kunai and threw them strategicly toward Naurto. The two kunai had thin clear wire attached to them. The kunai zoomed passed Naruto but caught his hands with the wire and pulled him backwards off the couch onto the floor. Then he threw more that kunai circled around Naurto's ankles and pierced straight through the floorboads. Itachi tugged on a piece of string he held and Naruto's legs moved. Itachi walked from around the couch to be beside Naruto. "Now isnt this interesting." Itachi had this secret fetish for torturing Naruto and this was working well.

Naurto struggled to free himself but he only succeeded in niching his wrists. "Let me go!"

"Now what would Sasuke think if he saw you like this?" The question was rethorical. There was no way Naruto wanted Sasuke to see him like this. "Best to keep quiet," Itachi continued, "Wouldnt want to make too much noise." Naruto gritted his teeth as those words.

[ Upstairs ]  
Sasuke didnt want to leave the comfort of his room but he didnt want Itachi messing with Naurto. The last time Sasuke had left the two alone it wasnt really his doing. He had to run an errand for Tsunade. When he returned home he found something disturbing. Upstairs down the hall and around the corner Sasuke found Naurto in Itachi's room unconcious. Naruto was covered thankfully but the way he was laid bothered Sasuke tremdulously. Naruto was curled toward the door. He had a line of color across his face and his brow looked pulled together. To anybody else he looked to be sleeping but the way he was clutching the sheets was almost unnatural. Sasuke just tugged at the sheets and they wouldnt come free of Naruto's hands. Sasuke unfolded his friends hands to find that Naruto had been holding on to the sheets so hard his nails dug into the palms of his hands. Thats no way to hold sheets if somebody is sleeping.

When Sasuke went looking for Itachi, Itachi was heading out the door. He asked his brother what happened to Naruto. Itachi just answered "Hmmm nothing too terrrible." Then the eldest Uchiha left. When Naruto woke up he was kind of shaking with a look of shock on his face. Sasuke walked into the room and Naruto expolded. Sasuke never did ask Naruto what happened. He figured it was best not too since he knew Itachi had this weird thing for Naruto.

The dobe did get on his nerves but he wasnt so bad to be left alone with Itachi for too long. He had been upstairs for a little while so he went downstairs. He figured since Naruto didnt come back upstairs he must have fell asleep on the couch. Sasuke was going to be nice and put a blanket on him. He didnt have to walk very far before he heard a sound. He thought he was losing his mind. He paused and heard it again: It was Naruto.

He crept closer and came onto a scene he half-expected: Naruto was spralled out on the floor. Itachi was over Naruto with thin clear string waterfallin out of his left hand. The shirt Naruto had borrowed was pushed up to his neck and his legs were folded together on the sides of Itachi's waist. Itachi made the slightest movement and Naruto made the same sound again,"Nng-nahh!"

Sasuke's brain ceased all production. Did Naruto just moan? In front of Itachi!? He was close to being in view of the two downstairs when something grabbed him from behind, "Going somewhere?" It was Itachi. Itachi turned Sasuke around so that he facing the opposite wall. Then Itachi started to dissolve into the wall behind Sasuke. It was obvious that it was a clone. The clone had Sasuke's arms pinned down behind him and a hand covered his mouth. From where he was he could hear what was going on not even 10 feet away from where he stood. To make matters worse there was a mirror on the far wall of the living room, so Sasuke had a clean view of Itachi and Naruto. Naruto was tied down, literally, and was un able to move.

"Lets see how loud you can be without alarming my little brother," Itachi crooned in Naruto's ear, "Unless you'd like for him to be..," Itachi was sliding his index and middle finger along Naurto's belly and stopped short of being inside his shorts,"..right here." In response the little blonde slightly arched his back.

Sasuke could hardly believe what he was hearing or seeing. He couldnt really move, he guessed that a genjustu was in place. He slowly slid down and sat on the steps. He also figured it was the same affecting Naruto as well. He did notice that the hand that covered Sasuke's mouth had disappeared.

"Hmm very interesting relationship you two have.." He started, while ever so slightly moving his two fingers downward, "..too bad you belong to me." Having said this he bit down on Naruto's ear-lobe. "Unless that has changed." Then Itachi was gone form Naruto's view. He regained mobiltiy of his legs and tried quickly to free his arms. Before he could gain any leeway, Itachi had come back but he wasnt in front of Naruto, he was behind him.

Sasuke closed his eyes, he couldnt watch whatever it was that Itachi was going to do to Naruto. Then a moan from the blonde forced Sasuke's eyes open again. From the mirror, Sasuke could see that Itachi was fondling Naruto.  
Even though Naruto had his legs back he could'nt move them without letting Itachi have his way. With one hand Itachi was dancing across Naruto's chest which the little one was responding well to. The other hand was busy sliding up and down Naruto's otherwise involved member.

Just like the mirror's image the same thing was happening to Sasuke. His face was a vibrant pink with flush. This was maddness. Itachi laughed deep inside his throat. He was a master at mind games and his strategy was working perfectly. The moans from Naruto only served to stimulate Sasuke who was not visible to his friend. To farther mess with the mind of his little brother the clone drifted from out of the wall behind Sasuke. Pushing up his shirt only a tad and slowly undid the young Uchiha's shorts. This made it easy for Sasuke to panick at what was about to take place. Itachi and the clone took their time dragging out the exquiste torture.  
The genjutsu was wearing off but Sasuke didnt move from where he was. He moved his arms slightly but he felt wire around his wrists restrain him. Sasuke weighed out his options: make some noise and let Naruto know he was there but couldnt do anything or sit there and grit his teeth through this nightmare. During this thought process, the wind in his lungs had been knocked out of him. Heat. That was all the registered to him at the moment. The bittersweet feeling around his manhood only increased his erratic feelings. He looked up at the mirror and instantly regretted it.

"...hahh.." Naruto's face was beaded with sweat and his eyes looked hazy blue instead of the usual vibrant blue everyone was used to seeing.  
" Hmm you seem to be enjoying this.." Itachi inqured. Then he took two if his fingers and covered them with his saliva," Remember this..?" Opening his eyes Naruto saw two wet fingers in front of his face then he began to panick and wiggle. Itachi not seeming to notice the movement spoke again "..Look straight ahead.."

Involuntarily Naruto looked forward and didnt see anything worth looking at. It was just a wall with nothing on it except a small plant on the table, a picture and...a mirror. To his horror his saw himself in a very lurid position: in Itachi's lap with his arms up and behind his head. His arms were around Itachi's neck but not by choice. The shirt he had been wearing was pushed up, exposing his belly and the shorts he had been wearing were disgarded.

Naruto's heavy breathing increased into frantic panting as he saw Itachi's hand descend toward his behind. Trying to scoot up only resulted in Itachi whispering in his ear "..Do that again." Without warning two fingers easily glided inside of him. Naruto didnt know which to do scream or groan; he did a mixture of both. Itachi didnt do much at first except slide the two digits back and forth but then he started scissoring. This little motion caused Naruto to stir " gahh! "  
" Very interesting sound your making. " Itachi stated then entered a third finger inside of the shaking blonde. Rotating the three digits gave quite the affect on Naruto. Naruto's full lips parted and gave a symphony of crys.

If Sasuke didnt have an clone preoccuping him, he would have would have heard Naruto but the sound of his on labored breathing was filling his ears. When he did open his eyes the clone had changed and the Itachi clone became Naruto. He chanced a glance at the mirror and Naruto was still in the clutches of his brother. The only thing that snatched his attention away from his helpless friend was a familiar stir in his belly that was shooting down through his legs. The sensation was staggering but he didnt want it to be, not at this specific moment.

Itachi looked down upon the little writhing kyuubi then made a simple but effective decision, " I wonder what Sasuke would say if he saw little love marks all over you?"  
If he had the energy to protest loud enough to cause a commotion he would have but Naruto's voice only came out in a hushed panicked groan " N..no...S-Sa-Sasuke.."

Whilst still keeping his hand in rotation, Itachi moved to the side of Naruto. He started leaving big hickies on Naruto's neck, collarbone, chest, navel, etc. After he was done, Itachi examined his master piece and felt he'd done an exceptional job.  
Naruto felt conflicted he wanted more but didnt like the fact that he did. It even frightened him when he groan disappointedly when Itachi removed his three finger from inside him. Itachi pulled out something from behind him and it shot fear into Naruto very quickly. Then when Itachi inserted whatever it was into Naruto, he didnt leave his eyes open to see what it was, and then wrapped another objective around the base of his errection. Itachi paused for a moment. Naruto slightly opened his eyes to a grinning Itachi who held a remote. Itachi pressed a button and suddenly something was quickly vibrating within the little blonde. The feeling was almost alien to him. If he could have he would have crawled away, shaking. Naruto couldnt help himself, he came hard with a violent jerk and a choked scream. Naruto had passed out.

Sasuke woke with a start. He didnt remember going to sleep. What he did remember made him feel queasy and otherwise detached. He looked around and he was in his room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Looking to his left, Naruto was sound asleep and shockingly clutching the sheets the same way he had when he found him in Itachi's room.  
"Hey Naruto wake up." Sasuke gently shook him.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He saw Sasuke and jumped backwards. "Y-you..." Naruto lifting his shirt and checked himself for marks. He didnt have a scratch on him. He looked at his wrists and there were no lines on them. He even checked his ankels and there was nothing. With the most vunerable look, he turned to Sasuke and looked at him with an invisible question: Am I nuts?  
Sasuke returned his look with one of his own. Was everything that happened the other night a nightmare? There is no way a dream is suppose to feel that real and be so vivid. Sasuke looked at his arms and there wasnt a bruise on him.

They got up and got dressed in awkward silence. Upon dressing they cautiously walked downstairs. They both looked for Itachi. He was walking in the door when they both shot ice cold death daggers at him.  
"Can I not just walk into my own house?" He asked with an arched brow.  
Naruto and Sasuke both exchanged looks but said nothing. Itachi walked past the two calm as could be. As soon as the elder Uchiha was out of the room Naruto nearly exploded.

"I dont know what the hell is going on here but it has me freaked out!"  
Sasuke looked more confused and unprepared since the time he and Naruto kissed while they were still at the academy.

"I think we were dreaming too hard." Sasuke spoke slowly as if trying to convince himself.

Naruto stomped on the floor in fustration. "That was no dream."

"Naruto I think we should never mention whatever that was last night and forget it ever happened."

"Hmp. I agree."

From upstairs Itachi could here the two boys' conversation. Smiling evily to himself, he walked toward his room plotting the next time he would trap his playthings.


End file.
